<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now a soft kiss - by BinBingBong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699012">Now a soft kiss -</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong'>BinBingBong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#구삼이들은사랑이다... 93'Line [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And all that cute shit, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin likes to express his love in silent actions<br/>Like cooking for Wonshik when they could definitely have ordered food instead. </p><p> </p><p>Or Rabin Valentine's day fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#구삼이들은사랑이다... 93'Line [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now a soft kiss -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now a soft kiss - Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss.</p><p>John Keats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you actually cancelled your stream" Wonshik muses while curled up on Hongbin's soft silky white sheets (he may or may not have a thing for Hongbin's scent being a comfort to him).</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hongbin calls over from the kitchen, where he’s pulling things out of the fridge and the cabinets. “Hakjoon isn't home and it's-.” he hesitates a little, it's still hard for him to voice his feelings "-our first Valentine together</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Wonshik hums a bit sleepy , trying not to grin like a total fool at the words.</p><p> </p><p>“and you'll be busy soon, it'll be hard to find time to hang out”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik looks over to catch Hongbin blushing, head ducked while he pulls out a knife and begins prepping the food. The older can tell it took a lot for him to say it</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik is downright thankful Hongbin can cook.(well, cook better than him. A voice in his head that's most definitely Taekwoon's say "fried rice isn't actual food"but he ignores it) He’s always been one that prefers take out, would rather order a pizza or get chinese (and may have begged Hongbin if they could order a heart shaped pizza, which was met with a very stubborn No, and a eye roll). But Hongbin insisted on cooking, saying something like "should not waste money" which is a lie because Wonshik knows for a fact that Hongbin orders out 6 days a week. If Hongbin simply wanted to be romantic and make dinner for them, he's not complaining And it was always better than anything he could order. As the apartment was full of smells of tonight’s dinner, Wonshik's mouth watered. </p><p> </p><p>They ate a delicious meal, (not burned or salty) then cuddled on the couch to watch a sappy romance movie, which Hongbin kept pointing out flaws and "exhagerated scenes" .. But he really couldn’t complain, squished against Hongbin's chest while he sipped his beer while Hongbin made fun of how ridiculous the characters are. (The word doesn't know he's a small spoon and it shall stay that way, neither of them mind it) </p><p>(When Jaehwan asked Hongbin if he was a small spoon or big one Hongbin had deadpanned that he was a knife, so for the record books, Wonshik is a big spoon and Hongbin is a knife)</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s kind of fucked up how her selfishness lead to this? This feels too dramatic and I don't need to understand all the English to know these dialogues are cheap”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's just another v-day movie, these are all like this”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So she would die for him though the other guy has been with her all this time looking after her when she was wrong in the head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bin. It’s a movie. Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>''Whatever''</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik was almost asleep on Hongbin's’s chest (after listening to a long lecture about what's wrong with English romantic movies) when he felt a hand brush his bangs back. He peaked up to see such a… a look of love on Hongbin’s face. That happened sometimes. The younger looked at him like he was the most important thing in his life, ignoring all his fears and all the walls he built around his. And sometimes it scared him. Because this- what they had, was everything to Wonshik and he didn't want to mess it up. But Hongbin was so important to him, this was something they found after so long , he wanted to keep it for a long time. Even when they didn’t get along, shared minimum interests, Wonshik understood that he’d been through a lot. He didn’t want to ruin anything between them.</p><p> </p><p>“hey” Hongbin said. “Don’t think so loud. I love you, y’know, nothing else should matter?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't often he’d said it, so still made Wonshik's heart flutter. (He doubted that would ever change)</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and said, “I love you too, Binnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm" Hongbin flushed, apparently most flustered at his words then his own. Do you want me to put on another movie?” Hongbin asked, avoiding his gaze, cheeks still red</p><p> </p><p>“Or,” Wonshik said as he leaned up, pressing his lips to the soft warm ones . “We could go to the bed. I know you hated having to watch the first one.” Wonshik could feel the smile against his lips and couldn’t help but chuckle in return,</p><p> </p><p>“It was horrible, Torture even,” Hongbinsaid, trying to sound dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“it was your idea to have a movie date.” Wonshik pouted, failing to act cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind me never to try being romantic again" . Wonshik laughed hard, Hongbin scrunched his face, nose red ''I hate you" he mumbled under his breath</p><p> </p><p>But that single "I hate you" was weighted out by the amount of I love you's they shared that night. An 'I love you' when Wonshik laid them on the bed, kissing Hongbin's forehead, an 'I love you' when they made love, another 'i love you' when they laid tangled in the sheets, foreheads pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Wonshik pulled out the rose he got his lover, ''Happy Valentine's day, I love you Lee Hongbin"</p><p>Hongbin took the flower in his hand, holding it close to his chest and pressed his lips to Wonshik's ''Happy birthday Wonshik, I love you too''</p><p> </p><p>And the clocked chimed beside them as it hit midnight.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friendship that like love is warm; A love like friendship, steady.</p><p>Thomas Moore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>